The Room of Terror
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: Connor takes a visit to Moonshine's room and Moonshines looking for a new test subject, with a few sedatives and leather bindings Moonshine gets exactly what he wants. SLASH ONESHOT M/M Moonshine/Connor


**[A/N] Due to the fact that my internet and cable were down for numerous days the only way to 'Entertain' myself was writing yaoi scenes. That is why all these one-shots are popping out. This is strictly Connor/ Moonshine and I am proud to say that I am the first to write this pairing on ff!**

**I lost my copy of Blood Captain so I have no idea what may have happened between Connor and Moonshine other than the parts I remember. Extreme OOCness since I haven't read the books in years. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampirates. Justin Somber, Little Brown and Co, etc own it not me**

**The Room of Terror**

Connor shivered, he had thought a lot of horrifying things about Moonshine. But he hadn't expected any of them to be true! Connor had jested about Moonshine being a sadistic bondage freak-which Moonshine's only reaction was to blankly stare at him- but it was only a joke! Wasn't it?

That didn't seem to be the case, for as soon as he entered Moonshine's room the very thing he joked about became a reality. Wings of countless insects lined the walls, shackles and chains were scattered across the floor, some were even attached to the ceiling! What the hell was wrong with this boy? This looked like the room of a deranged psychopath!

'_It's not too bad…'_Connor had thought, but when Moonshine turned to smirk at him he knew that he was in deep trouble. "I've been waiting for a new test subject." Moonshine drawled "Today seems to be my lucky day don't you think?" A feeling of imminent danger and dread hit Connor and he knew he needed to get out of there, and fast.

So of course he shook his head furiously "No! And if you think I'll just let you experiment on me then you're dead wrong!" Moonshine clucked his tongue "Such a temper…You'll see things my way soon."

Connor opened his mouth to retort but only cried out in pain as something sharp pricked his arm. "What was that?" He yelled fear crashing over him like a deadly tidal wave that he knew all too well. It stung, kind of like a bee sting but with more of a pinch.

Moonshine pulled an innocent face and pouted "Oh nothing…just a little sedative..." Connor felt himself fading into unconsciousness "You…You…bastard!" he bit out before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Connor groaned his head felt like someone had smashed a steel bat against it. "Ugh…What happened?" he asked himself. Slowly everything came back to him, Connor bit the inside of his cheek, how could he have been so stupid? He shook his head in disbelief and tried to move his hand to soothe his headache, but found that it- along with his legs- was bound by some sort of leather.<p>

He looked towards the ground and nearly snarled with rage. He was bound spread eagle to a wall, and seemed to be wearing nothing but his undergarments. He attempted to squirm out of the bonds to no avail, they were too tight! Something bad was going on here; the room had a malevolent feeling to it. It made him sick to his stomach, the same feeling he felt when he first saw his sister on that monstrous ship.

"Struggling will only make things worse." A voice lectured to him, Connor growled he knew that voice! "Moonshine!" he bellowed, shaking with rage "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh Connor you can be so naïve at times" Moonshine taunted "But no matter, I told you already that you would help with one of my…_experiments._" "What do you mean by experiments?" Connor inquired, multiple scenarios already popping into his head. None of them seemed to contain him leaving this room alive. Moonshine seemed to notice his discomfort and chuckled "Don't be afraid Connor; I'm sure we'll both enjoy this."

He felt Moonshine slowly caress his cheek and shuddered, he was so…cold. It didn't feel normal, nor did it feel right. A blast of cold air hit his flesh and Connor cried out, the bastard was removing his clothes! "Stop it!" He yelled but was ignored; Moonshine was to intent on his task to pay attention to what Connor wanted. Besides, why should he care? Connor was only his lab-rat, if he damaged the first he'd just have to find a way to get the other.

When Connor felt a hand trail down his chest he nearly exploded with rage, what kind of jacked up experiment is this? "What are you _doing_?" he slowly bit out glaring at Moonshine as if he were the devil himself. Moonshine let out an exasperated sigh "Experimenting, how many times must I tell you that?" Before Connor could reply Moonshine moved his hand down to Connor's privates, which to his surprise and horror, was slowly becoming erect from Moonshine's caressing.

Connor gasped and held back a moan, this was wrong! To have another boy do this to him should of disgusted him, not arouse him! God he was sick! "Ah yes, just the reaction I would have expected from you Connor, don't hold back now_ moan for me._" Moonshine whispered. Connor noticed that his voice had turned husky and lustful. What? Connor was a strapping lad, and having said strapping lad completely vulnerable was like an aphrodisiac to Moonshine.

Warmth suddenly covered his member and Connor arched into the heat. He dared to glance down and was more than surprised to see Moonshine bobbing his head up and down on Connor's cock. No…no…NO! This isn't happening! It couldn't be happening…this was just some crazy dream! Moonshine would never…could never…right?

Connor let out a guttural moan and Moonshine smirked, his plan was working perfectly. Expertly swirling his tongue around the tip Moonshine slowly drew Connor into a pleasure filled haze. Being on a ship for most of your life gives you a lot of free time, plenty of time to_ learn_ a few things.

"_Ah!_" Connor gasped before thrusting wildly into Moonshine's mouth, he had no idea how this had happened nor did he care, all that mattered now was how absolutely wonderfully hot Moonshine's lips felt on his member. Oh God why hadn't he ever done this before? This feeling…it was so intense…so…_addicting_.

Moonshine looked up and was filled with immense glee when he saw Connor's expression, his flushed cheeks and parted lips were extremely arousing, and Moonshine was of course affected. He knew that Connor would release soon and when he did he would take a sample of the semen for testing.

Oh yes Moonshine knew who Connor's real father was, and exactly _what _his father was. This experiment would allow him to dip his hand into the mysteries of the Vampirates, because of course Moonshine **had **to know everything. It was a given, he was childish and hated losing, hated being left in the dark, hated being _below_ anybody. So he found ways to cope, one of which that consisted of this.

Moonshine gave one harsh suck and with a cry Connor released. When Moonshine felt his hot seed fill his mouth he immediately pulled the test tube out of his pocket. He uncapped it and spit the semen into the tube, making sure not to mix any of his saliva in it. Most of the seed had hit the back of his throat, so he sadly had to swallow most of his data. But no matter, even with this meager amount he'd be able to at least find something.

Connor shuddered as the world suddenly began to turn black as he drifted once more to the land of dreams he heard Moonshine chuckle "Good boy Connor, this was a success and it's all thanks to you, I'll make sure to reward you later."

* * *

><p>When Connor woke again he was in his own bed. He checked over his body for any sign that last night was anything but a dream, but of course there was no evidence to be found. He sighed in relief and dressed himself before heading out onto the deck. But Moonshine's words still rang in his head <em>'I'll make sure to reward you later…' <em>but it was only a dream right? Nothing really happened in that room of terror.

**[A/N] I'm sorry if some of this doesn't make any sense but it's 3 a.m and im listening to 'I like to move it' and it's making me delusional ^(._.)^ I know I use this excuse a lot but I get more story ideas early in the morning or late at night. It was in fact, NOT a dream just in case any of you get confused.**


End file.
